Just Friends
by faz8888
Summary: Something is wrong with Tikki and Plagg. And once Marinette and Adrien find out what's wrong, they are determined to help their little friends, even if it means doing the unthinkable. Main Tikki and Plagg, but a lot of Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Cat Noir. Please read! :)
1. Strange Behaviour

**Chapter 1: Strange ****Behaviour**

* * *

**(With Adrien and Plagg) **

Adrien got out of the car, exhausted from a long day of school. It was late afternoon and he (as Cat Noir) and ladybug had just finished saving Lila who had been akumitized by Hawkmoth once again. But this time she had transformed into Slimenator, a villain who wished to drown everyone in sticky slime. This meant that he had missed out of most of his fencing lesson, but thankfully no one noticed. Adrien thanked his bodyguard and went to his room, hoping to have some time to relax, something he didn't have too often due to his busy schedule and saving Paris.

He collapsed onto his bed, and opened up his bag to let out his lazy kwami. "Hey Plagg, you can come out now!" Adrien called, drowsily.

"Oh. Hi Adrien." Greeted Plagg, letting out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong Plagg?" Asked Adrien, curiously. "Wait. I know what you want." Adrien exclaimed, grinning as he pulled out a piece of his kwami's favourite cheese. "Nah, I'm good." Plagg answered in the same tone as before, flying to the bottom of the bed and curling up there. Adrien was only left to stare at Plagg with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

'I must have not heard correctly, Plagg would never deny a piece of Camembert. Plagg always says, 'A piece of cheese not eaten is a piece of cheese wasted!' Yeah, I must have heard him wrong.' Adrien concluded his thoughts.

"Umm, Adrien are you alright? You've been staring at me for nearly three whole minutes." Said Plagg, sounding curious, but slightly irritated.

"What?" Exclaimed Adrien, shaking his head. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just thought I heard you say you didn't want Camembert. I must be going crazy!"

Plagg just gazed at Adrien in disbelief and then curled back up into a ball. Adrien simply shrugged and dropped the cheese, expecting Plagg to catch it with gleaming eyes. But instead he watched as the cheese dropped onto his used to be clean bed.

Plagg looked up when Adrien groaned. "Noooo… How am I going to get this gooey cheese off my bed! Ugh! I can smell that cheese from all the way over here!" Plagg just shook his head and curled back into a ball.

'That was strange. No sarcastic comment.' Adrien noted, not too concerned by Plagg's strange behaviour. He was probably just having a bad day.

As Adrien started to clean his bed, he yawned. "I'm so tired. It's hard to be Adrien and Cat Noir, especially with my busy schedule and all. But on the upside, Ladybug laughed at one of my jokes today. How was your day Plagg? And why are you so glum." Asked Adrien, stopping his cleaning to look at Plagg. Plagg moved his tail away from his face.

"I'm not glum." Answered Plagg, in a falsely cheerful voice which Adrien seemed to buy. "And my day was good, but not very eventful." Plagg was now very thankful that he was such a great liar, he had had lots of experience in the topic.

"Oh, Ok." Replied Adrien, convinced. "Well, I'm going to watch some TV. You wanna join me?"

"Sure. Why not." Plagg shrugged.

Adrien sat down on the couch, while Plagg floated in the air slightly above his head. Adrien smiled at Plagg warmly, before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He then began to flick through the thousands of channels.

After a few minutes of constantly switching through different channels, Adrien found an action film worth watching and lay back on the couch to watch.

An hour had passed and Adrien was still watching the movie. Then Adrien heard a strange sound coming from above. Knowing it must have been Plagg, Adrien looked up to find him facing the large window, his eyes tightly shut.

Now Adrien was a little worried. So he stood up and waved his hand in front of the cat kwami's face to bring him back to reality. But he just kept his eyes tight shut.

Then Adrien saw something. 'Is that a tear?' He asked himself. He watched as the barely distinguishable tear rolled down his face, and finally fell, hitting the couch below.

Adrien blinked twice. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Plagg couldn't be crying. What could possibly make Plagg so sad?

Adrien's mood lowered as he realized that he didn't exactly know a lot about Plagg. Sure, he knows that he's the cheese-loving kwami of destruction, but that's basically it. There's got to be more to him than that.

He must have been so busy with his own life that he didn't really think much about asking any personal questions about his little friend.

Once again coming out of his thoughts, Adrien asked, "Plagg. Are you ok? I know something's wrong, so don't try to deny it. Whatever it is you can tell me!"

Plagg jumped in surprise after being snapped out of his trance. Plagg then noticed the tears running down his face and quickly rubbed his eyes in embarrassment. "Oh, I-It's nothing. I w-was just thinking about...Umm, a t-type of cheese that I haven't had in nearly 3,700 years. Y-you can't get it anymore, b-but it was the best cheese I've ever tasted." Plagg lied, mentally kicking himself for his voice being so shaky.

Adrien once again believed him. "Wait, so all this is about you missing some cheese."

Typical Plagg.

"What was it called?"

Plagg wondered how Adrien could be so gullible, but was once again cut from his thoughts in order to respond. "Umm…Well, it was c-called… Specialo." Stuttered Plagg.

"Well, it must have been good cheese." Assumed Adrien, giving Plagg a small smile. "Umm…Y-yeah it was." Replied Plagg, feeling a little guilty for lying to Adrien, but he knew he had to do it. Adrien then looked back at the TV, giving Plagg a moment to sigh in relief.

* * *

"It's getting late." Said Plagg, checking Adrien's bedside alarm clock. "I'm going to bed. At least I might be able to dream that I'm eating that delicious cheese." Said Plagg with a fake sigh.

"Ok. I'll go to bed too, I just need to quickly get ready." Said Adrien, walking into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Adrien came back and got into his bed. Plagg lay curled up at the end of the bed as usual.

"Goodnight, Plagg." Said Adrien, sleepily.

"Goodnight, Adrien." Plagg replied as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(With Marinette and Tikki)**

Marinette had just come home from saving Paris as Ladybug. "I can't believe it Tikki, but Cat Noir's joke gave me a great idea for a new dress! I probably won't be able to make it today, but I want to at least sketch it in my book to make sure I don't forget it."

Tikki let out a small giggle, "You got a dress idea from Cat Noir?"

"Yep, as strange as it may seem. He said he couldn't imagine me wearing a dress, but if I were wearing one, it would most likely be red with black spots. Strangely enough, it gave me an idea." Said Marinette as she got out her pink sketchbook and started to sketch the dress.

Tikki merely smiled. But as the minutes raced by, her happy smile had been replaced with a small, sad frown as she stared off into space.

* * *

Around an hour later, Marinette held up her finished dress design. "What do you think Tikki?" Asked Marinette, showing Tikki her design.

Tikki, however, didn't respond and continued staring at the wall, obviously deep in thought.

"Uhh…Tikki. Are you alright?" Asked Marinette, worriedly as she noticed the sad look on her face. But her kwami merely blinked and continued to stare at the wall.

"Tikki?" She asked again, uncertainly. But once again, she didn't reply.

"TIKKI" Marinette shouted.

"WHAT!" Cried Tikki, jumping slightly.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were alright." Sighed Marinette in relief, although she was still slightly concerned.

"Who! Me! Oh, I'm fine. I was just doing some thinking." Replied Tikki, sadly.

"What about?" Asked Marinette, curiously.

"Wow! That dress looks amazing!" Tikki exclaimed, half to avoid answering her question and half because it actually did look amazing.

It was a sleeveless dress, which puffed out a bit below the waist and ended slightly above the knees. At the top, it was a vibrant red, which slowly faded to white at the bottom. And to top it off, it had black spots on it, which got smaller as it went from the top to the bottom of the dress.

"Thanks!" Marinette exclaimed, happily. "I know it's quite simple, but I think it looks good like that." Marinette said, with a smile. Tikki relaxed, relieved that her distraction had worked.

"Are you planning on wearing that on a future date with Cat Noir?" Tikki teased.

Marinette blushed, "How many times do I have to tell you Tikki, I'm in love with Adrien!"

Tikki just sighed knowing the truth about their identities. "Well, you wouldn't be able to wear it on a date with Adrien!"

"And why's that Tikki?" Asked Marinette.

"That's like using Cat Noir's ideas against him. You know he likes you, and deep down I think you like him as well." Marinette just glared at Tikki. "Besides, imagine if Adrien took one of your fashion idea's and used it to go out with Chloe."

Marinette shuddered at the very thought. "I guess you're right. But this is the last time I'm going to tell you, I'm in love with Adrien!" Said Marinette putting her sketchbook away.

Tikki sighed and whispered so Marinette couldn't hear her, "You always say you're in love with Adrien, but you've never said you don't like Cat Noir."

"Oh, yeah! I still want to know, what were you, thinking of? I swear I didn't see you move for a whole hour." Marinette stated, inquisitively.

Well…I was thinking about…All my favourite sweats." Stuttered Tikki after asking herself, 'What would Plagg say.'

"Really. You were thinking about sweets for an hour." Questioned Marinette, raising an eyebrow. "I've got a feeling that that's not true. If you were hungry, you could just ask me to get some food for you. I live in a Bakery remember. Tikki, please tell me!"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but please don't laugh." Tikki sighed in defeat. "Well…I…"

* * *

**(With Adrien and Plagg)**

Adrien woke up to the sound of soft moaning. Adrien glanced out his window to see only darkness. Checking the clock, he found out it was 11:30 PM. Adrien, still very sleepy, sat up and looked at the bottom of his bed, where all the commotion was coming from. It was Plagg.

Adrien sighed in relief, it's not an akumitized victim. Plagg was not curled up in a ball anymore. He was now lying on his back, twisting and turning with the occasional groan. It was quite obvious to Adrien that Plagg was having a nightmare.

Adrien got out of bed and shook his kwami, gently.

"Tikki?" Plagg mumbled as he continued his twisting and turning in his sleep.

Adrien than shook Plagg a little hasher and said in a voice a little above a whisper, "Plagg! Plagg! It's me! Adrien! Wake up!"

To Adrien's relief, Plagg began to stir. Adrien picked up Plagg, once he had stopped his constant twisting and turning and scratched him behind the ears. Plagg slowly opened his bright green eyes and stared at Adrien, clearly confused. "Adrien?" Plagg questioned.

"Hey, Plagg. You were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up. Are you alright now?" Asked Adrien, noticing Plagg's midnight black fur sticking up slightly.

"Thanks for waking me up, Adrien. And don't worry, I'm fine. But you should really get back to bed, you have school tomorrow." Stated Plagg, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me! Goodnight, Plagg." Said Adrien, keen to get back into his cosy bed.

"Goodnight, Adrien." Replied Plagg as curled up into his usual position at the end of the bed. However, Plagg just couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

The alarm went off, waking up Adrien who like always was wide-awake and ready to start a new day. Plagg still wondered how he could be so cheerful in the mornings.

Plagg hadn't fallen back to sleep after his nightmare, he had just sat at the end of the bed, waiting for morning to come.

* * *

Adrien was currently in the bathroom, having a quick shower. He was thinking about all the things that had occurred yesterday and sighed. Life is _so_ confusing! Then he remembered that he still had to ask Plagg who or what Tikki was.

Adrien thought about it for a while and then shrugged. 'It's probably just another piece of cheese.' Nevertheless, Adrien wanted to ask anyway, so he quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to ask Plagg.

When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Plagg rubbing his stomach. "Adrien! I'm starving! I need Camembert!"

Adrien raised an eyebrow at Plagg as he gave him a slice of the gooey cheese. Plagg quickly took it, taking a huge bite.

"Plagg. I was just wondering who or what's Tikki."

Plagg chocked on his cheese, his bright green eyes wide. "Oh, Tikki…well…umm…she's…" Plagg stuttered, nervously.

Adrien's eyes widened in excitement. 'It was a girl! Could Plagg possibly have…No that's impossible. He probably just gave his cheese genders.'

Plagg sighed, "She's ladybug's kwami. I haven't talked to her in a while, but we're best friends. I saw her yesterday and I can't stop thinking about her. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I miss her." Plagg said, in a sad, but slightly dreamy tone.

'Plagg obviously misses her and it's not a piece of cheese this time. Actually, he probably lied when he said he was thinking about cheese yesterday. He must have been thinking about her nonstop. So that could only mean one thing…'

Adrien's jaw dropped, and his eyes were now the size of tennis balls. Plagg looked at Adrien's expression,

"What?" Asked Plagg, nervously, giving Adrien a confused look. Adrien opened and closed his mouth and then let out a goofy grin. "She's just your friend, right?" Adrien asked, his grin not leaving his face.

"Yeah…" Replied Plagg, still very confused.

"You've got a crush! You've got a crush!" Adrien sung repeatedly in a sing song voice as he started dancing around the room like he had just won the Olympics.

Plagg's cheeks instantly turned a bright red, which stood out very clearly on his black fur. "I d-do not!" Cried Plagg, embarrassed beyond belief.

Adrien stopped singing and directed his gaze at Plagg's cheeks. After a few seconds pause, he burst into laughter. "Y-your c-cheeks are s-so red." Adrien cried out, in between uncontrollable laugh's.

After he had finally stopped laughing, Adrien continued his childish singing.

Plagg's cheeks were now so red, that they felt like they were on fire.

And to Plagg's relief and Adrien's slight disappointment, Natalie called from downstairs, "Adrien! Breakfast is ready!"

Plagg gave the blonde boy an icy glare.

"Get in." Adrien sighed.

Plagg reluctantly obeyed and flew into Adrien's school bag. Then Adrien lowered his voice to whisper, "We'll continue this later." He winked before closing his bag and heading downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

**(With Marinette and Tikki) **

"Well…I…" Started Tikki, nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Yes?" Said Marinette, leaning in closer.

"Well, I miss Plagg!" Tikki blurted out. Marinette could have sworn her cheeks turned a shade darker than the rest of her bright red body.

Marinette, now quite curious asked, "Who is Plagg?"

Tikki looked up at her realising Marinette didn't know who Plagg was. "He's Cat Noir's kwami." Tikki explained to Marinette.

"Wait. Is he like…your boyfriend or something?" Asked Marinette her face lighting up and her eyes widening slightly.

Tikki couldn't fight the second strong blush that crawled up to her face. "No…We're just friends!" She protested quickly.

Marinette was now certain that Tikki was blushing. Marinette let out a giggle and asked, "Do you like him?" Her grin getting larger as Tikki's blush deepened.

To Tikki's dismay, she found herself stuttering. "Uh…N-no way! W-why would you ask such an absurd question? I l-like him as a friend." Tikki, being the terrible liar she was, turned away to hide her now crimson face, hoping Marinette would just drop it. But as she expected, she didn't.

"Tikki, it's _so_ obvious that you're lying. Just admit it. You like him." Exclaimed Marinette, giving Tikki her best puppy eyes.

Tikki couldn't deny it any longer, but wasn't sure if she had the courage to tell her. Tikki opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Marinette giggled again. She was having way too much fun with this.

Gathering up all the courage she could muster, Tikki replied in a voice barely audible, "Promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise. Besides whose there to tell?" Marinette reasoned.

"Well, I-I do like him. But I still think he's annoying and selfish!" Exclaimed Tikki, her face glowing, if possible, a darker red. Marinette let out a small squeal and bombarded poor Tikki with thousands of questions.

"Is he a cat? What does he eat to gain back his power? What colour is he? When was the last time you saw him? Do you think he likes you back?"

Tikki, slightly overwhelmed by all these questions, tried her best to remember all of them, "Uh…He is a cat kwami. He loves camembert cheese a lot. He has black fur and bright green eyes. I saw him yesterday, but of course, I didn't get to talk to him. And I'm honestly not sure if he likes me back. He does tend to flirt with me a lot, but I don't know if he means anything by it or not." Tikki sighed, looking down at the last sentence.

"Don't worry, Tikki." Stated Marinette, regretting asking the last question. "I'm sure he does." Tikki looked up and gave Marinette a small smile.

"But if you don't mind me asking, when did you start having feelings for him?" Asked Marinette, a smirk slowly making its way onto her.

"Uh…Well." Marinette watched as Tikki began to stutter and turn red again.

"Please tell me Tikki, you can trust me. And plus, if I don't know the details, I'll probably be up all night thinking about it." Said Marinette giving her the puppy eyes for the second time that day.

Tikki took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "Ever since I met him around sixty-five million years ago." Answered Tikki.

Marinette gaped at Tikki, "You've held in your feelings for sixty-five million years! How did you manage?"

Tikki shrugged and replied, "We don't see each other much and I've never had the courage or time to tell him."

Marinette frowned and said in a softer tone, "You must really miss him."

"I do." Sighed Tikki. "But if I go see him and something happens while I'm away, you won't be able to transform into Ladybug and I could put all of Paris in danger." Marinette looked at Tikki's sadden expression.

"Don't worry Tikki, I'll find a way for you to meet him without risking Paris's safety. But for now we should both get some sleep, it's getting late."

Tikki smiled at Marinette. Although she doubted she could help her, she appreciated what she was willing to do to help her. "Yeah, you're right. We should get to bed. You don't want to be late for school again!" Agreed Tikki as they both got ready for bed.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

* * *

**Thank you so much to all the people who have read **

**and reviewed to my story! Here is chapter 2! **

* * *

**(With Adrien and Plagg)**

Just as he promised, Adrien did question Plagg more about Ladybug's kwami after school. "So Plagg. What's Tikki like?" Adrien grinned as they arrived in his room.

Plagg just gave him a cold, annoyed scowl. He had desperately prayed that Adrien had forgotten, but obviously, luck wasn't on his side.

Plagg then crossed his arms and turning away from the blonde boy.

"Please, I'm just curious!" Adrien told him, truthfully.

Plagg gave him a glare, but new Adrien was telling the truth, so he answered his question. "She's a red ladybug with black spots. She also has dark blue eyes." Adrien looked at Plagg expectantly and asked, "And?" Plagg frowned and replied, "She's the kwami of creation and good luck. And She…"

"Wait!" Adrien interrupted. "If she's the kwami of good luck and you're like opposites, does that make you the kwami of bad luck?" Adrien asked, curiously.

Plagg sighed and replied, "Yeah, it does."

"Does that mean Tikki gets good luck and you get…well…bad luck." Asked Adrien, looking at Plagg, inquisitively.

"Yeah." Plagg replied, sadly.

"What type of bad luck have you had?"

Plagg thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Well, when I'm having a good day something or someone often ruins it. When I want it to be a warm outside, it usually turns out as the exact opposite. When I really want to relax, which is very often, hawkmoth akumitizes someone. But I've learnt to live with it." Adrien looked at Plagg sympathetically.

"Oh." Replied Adrien, feeling bad for his kwami.

"I'm starving! I need CHEESE!" Exclaimed Plagg, unexpectedly.

Adrien blinked twice, then shook his head with a smile and left to get him his favourite cheese.

* * *

"Here. But I still don't know how you can eat this stuff every day!" Stated Adrien as he handed Plagg a slice of camembert cheese.

Plagg simply shrugged and suggested, "How 'bout we go watch some TV." He then started to fly towards the couch, hoping that Adrien had forgotten about him and Tikki.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Adrien, dragging his kwami back towards him by the tail. "Ow!" Plagg complained, rubbing the end of his now sore tail.

"Sorry, Plagg! I just want you to tell me a little bit more about Tikki." Exclaimed Adrien, innocently.

Plagg sighed. This was just proof that he had bad luck.

"Well, she's always very cheerful and loves all types of sweets, especially choc chip cookies and Macaroons. She's very responsible and extremely kind. Like you said she's nearly the opposite of me."

Adrien watched as Plagg chucked the last bit of Camembert into his mouth and then asked, "Do you like her?" Taking Plagg completely by surprise. "What! N-no!" Adrien rolled his eyes playfully at Plagg and then gave a fake sigh.

"I believe you. You don't like her." Plagg let out a sigh of relief.

"You must love her!" Plagg's expression was priceless! The same goofy grin appeared on Adrien's face as Plagg began to stutter.

"WHAT! N-no I don't _love_ her. Sure she's my best friend b-but…" Plagg said, trailing off at the end.

"If you can say it to my face without stuttering, I'll believe you." Exclaimed Adrien.

"Ok." Plagg took a deep breath and said, "I d-don't like Tikki."

Adrien's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You stuttered! Which means you like her. And don't try to deny it because I know you do. Besides I won't give up until you admit it."

Plagg glared daggers at Adrien, but decided it would be best to let him know the truth now before he tries all types of things to squeeze the truth out of him later.

"FINE! You win! I-I might have a t-tiny crush on her." Blurted out Plagg, looking down to escape Adrien's amused gaze.

"A tiny crush?"

Plagg still staring at the ground replied, "Ok maybe it's not that small."

Adrien stared at the now mortified kwami and smiled, "Better."

* * *

**(With Marinette and Tikki)**

The next day after school, her best friend Alya had come over for the afternoon.

Right now, Alya was sharing her new theories on Ladybug's and Cat Noir's identities, which Marinette believed were getting wilder and wilder every day.

"So, I haven't found anyone that could be Ladybug, but I have found someone who could be Cat Noir." Said Alya, getting her phone out of her pocket. "Oh, really?" Asked Marinette, slightly interested in who Alya had thought of this time. "Yeah. I know I've said this before and you're probably not going to agree with me. But… Don't you think Adrien and Cat Noir look very similar?"

"WHAT! They do not! They're totally different!" Argued Marinette.

"But look!" Said Alya holding up her phone for Marinette to see.

Her phone showed a picture of Cat Noir smiling and then next to it was a picture of Adrien smiling.

"Don't you see the similarities?" Asked Alya, putting her phone back into her pocket.

"No." Replied Marinette, flatly. Alya sighed and gave up on trying to convince her friend.

"Anyway, I better go. My mum says I have to be home before 5:30, to make dinner for my little sisters." Alya said as she stood up to leave. "See ya!"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Marinette called back as Alya left downstairs. Once she was completely sure Alya had left, Marinette opened up her bag to let out her spotted friend. "Good Afternoon, Marinette!" Greeted Tikki with a smile.

"Hey, Tikki." Replied Marinette, turning on her computer, only to gaze longingly at her desktop background. Tikki sighed as she observed the familiar sight. "I wish I could tell him, how I feel. But no matter what I do, I always seem to only embarrass myself." Stated Marinette, bitterly.

"You'll get the chance to tell him someday, Marinette." Tikki replied, optimistically. "Yeah, I guess your right…" Marinette agreed as she continued to stare wistfully at the many pictures of her crush.

After a minute or so, Marinette tore her eyes away from the screen, to look at Tikki who once again was staring off into space.

"Tikki?"

"Yes!" Tikki replied, turning her head to look at her owner.

"Well, I've been thinking of ways for you and Cat Noir's kwami to meet…" Tikki's cheeks burned at this, making Marinette smile at her. "And I've come up with a solution." She continued.

"What's that, Marinette?" Asked Tikki, curiously.

"Well, it's quite simple really. Cat Noir and I could share each other's identities! Which would mean you would be able to see Plagg way more often." Explained Marinette with a small smile.

Tikki shook her head. "You don't need to do that. You and Cat Noir can share your identities when you're ready. Don't be pushed into doing it just to benefit me."

"I know, Tikki. But I think it's time we both knew, anyway. I know Cat Noir won't hesitate in showing me who he is behind the mask. And Cat Noir and I have been through a lot together. I trust him."

Tikki gazed at Marinette's face analytically for almost a whole minute, before letting out a small sigh.

"You sure?" Asked Tikki, uncertainly. Marinette nodded with a slight smile. Tikki knew Marinette was telling the truth and she couldn't help but let out a wide smile. "Thank you so much, Marinette! You're the best Ladybug I've ever had!" Tikki exclaimed as she flew up to Marinette and hugged her.

"Your welcome, Tikki!" Replied Marinette with a small giggle as she hugged back her tiny friend back.

"How about I go ask my parents for some sweets and then we can watch a movie together."

"Great idea!" Agreed Tikki, letting go of Marinette and flying towards the couch. Marinette smiled at Tikki, before leaving down the stairs to get some treats.

* * *

**(With Adrien) **

The next day, was a Wednesday, and Adrien was at yet another photo shoot in the park. School had just finished and his bodyguard had quickly dropped him off at the park for a photoshoot.

He smiled for the camera, changing position now and then as the photographer took picture after picture.

But he was suddenly interrupted by a small squeal from behind him. He curiously turned his head around, only to find Marinette and Alya walking past. He smiled at them and waved. Alya smiled and waved back, but Marinette seemed frozen.

He watched as Alya elbowed her in the ribs and Marinette shyly lifted up her hand and gave him a small wave. Adrien held back a chuckle as he continued to smile and wave at his two friends. Marinette could be so cute sometimes.

Then the photographer interrupted the moment by tapping his foot impatiently, "If you don't mind, Adrien. Can we continue the photoshoot?" Adrien turned back to the photographer and nodded as he continued his endless posing for the camera.

* * *

This was the fourth time Adrien had seen them in the park while he was having a photoshoot. He found it a little bit odd how they were always walking behind him when he saw them, but he assumed they just went to the park often.

After taking quite a few more pictures, the photographer began to pack his stuff away, allowing Adrien to leave. He looked over at Alya and Marinette, who were both eating some tarts nearby. Slowly looking away from his two classmates, Adrien spotted his father's car parked nearby and walked towards it.

Suddenly, a loud cry of rage came from the other side of town. This could only mean one thing.

Someone had been akumatized.

He quickly ran behind a large tree that would keep him completely hidden and uttered, "Plagg, Claws out!"

Once he had transformed into his superhero form, Cat Noir used his staff to help himself get to the action as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Hi, Kitty!" Ladybug greeted as he landed beside her. How she always got to the action so fast, he would never know.

Abruptly, something that suspiciously looked like melted chocolate came shooting towards them. They both dodged it just in time. Cat Noir slowly looked up at the angry akumatized victim. He was a boy, probably around 8 years old, dressed in a black suit with chocolate and candy stuck to it.

"I think the Akuma is in the candy gun!" Ladybug informed him. Cat Noir looked at Ladybug and nodded with a smile.

"I'm sick of having a limit on how many sweets I can eat! From now on, I'm Chocolatier! And everyone can eat as many sweets as they'd like!" The boy cried as he shot candy from his candy gun in every direction. Ladybug and Cat Noir dodged the attacks and glanced behind them. Many of the civilians, who were desperately trying to evacuate the area, had been shot. They seemed to be stuck inside large amounts of hard candy, unable to escape.

Cat Noir looked up at the young boy and grinned. "This may get a little messy, my lady!" Ladybug just gave him a small smile before using her yoyo to wrap around the akumatized boy, in an attempt to trip him over. He wobbled slightly, but regained his balance and let out a childish groan. "Why does everybody always try and stop me from getting what I want!"

"I'm sorry, but too much candy's not good for you!" Cat Noir educated him as he avoided another large spurt of melted chocolate. Cat Noir swung his staff at the akumatized villain, constantly jumping and ducking the candy.

"My lady." Said Cat Noir, knowing that Ladybug would know what he didn't say. Ladybug nodded and cried, "Lucky Charm!"

A bag of marbles fell into her hands, she looked at them curiously for a split second, before gazing around the area, trying to find anything that could help her defeat Chocolatier. Finally, she watched as the world turned grey and as Cat Noir's belt turned red with black spots. She then looked at the ground and spotted a large Y-shaped stick, which also glowed red with black spots. Smiling, Ladybug called out to Cat Noir, who was still distracting the akumatized victim.

"Cat Noir, I need your belt! Just distract him for a little bit longer, I've got an idea!"

"Ok, Bugaboo!" Cat Noir Answered as he threw his belt over to Ladybug.

"For the millionth time, DON'T call me that!" Cried Ladybug giving Cat Noir a disapproving frown. Cat Noir gave her a smug smile as he continued to battle the frustrated akumatized boy.

Ladybug then set to work, grabbing the stick from the ground and tying Cat Noirs belt to it.

"There." She stated as she held up her homemade slingshot. Taking a marble out of the bag, she prepared to shoot. After a few seconds of waiting, the villain turned around to face her, giving her a perfect shot. Ladybug let go and watched as the marble hit her target perfectly. She did the same thing six times and then smirked at the villain.

The villain let out a cold laugh, "Your plan failed, Ladybug. You superhero's don't deserve free candy, but I'll give you some anyway." The Chocolatier sneered, pointing his gun at Ladybug.

Cat Noir gave a fearful glance at Ladybug and he was relieved to see her give him a smile and a wink. This must be all part of the plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir watched as the Chocolatier pulled the trigger, but to the boy's surprise, no candy came out.

"Cat Noir! NOW!" Shouted Ladybug.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir exclaimed as he ran full speed at the confused boy. Doing a fancy jump, he grabbed the gun out of the Chocolatier's hand.

"I'll take that!" Cat Noir said with a smirk as the akumatized object instantly turned to dust. Then the small, troublesome Akuma flew out of the pile of dust.

"NOOOOOOO!" The little boy cried as he changed back into his normal self.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Cried Ladybug.

"Time to de-evilize!" Swinging her yoyo, she caught the troublesome bug and exclaimed, "Gotcha!"

"Bye, Bye, little butterfly!" Said Ladybug, smiling as the now white butterfly was set free.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Cried Ladybug, throwing her luck charm into the air.

After Paris was restored back to its usual self, Cat Noir knelt down so he could talk to the little boy.

"What happened?" He asked, looking around.

"You were akumatized, but your safe now. Do you know where your parents are?" Asked Cat Noir.

"Yeah. There over there." The little boy said, pointing at two figures running towards them.

Once his parents had reached him, they sighed in relief. "Thank god, you're alright. Come on, let's go home." His Mum said to the little boy as she took his hand. Then she look over at the two superheroes.

"Thank you Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"You're welcome! We're just doing our job." Said Ladybug with a smile as the three smiled and walked away.

Ladybug then turned around to face her partner. "That went fairly quickly." She said preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"Yeah." Cat Noir nodded in agreement. He then glanced over at Ladybug to see her eyes darting in all direction as she bit her lip nervously.

"Is anything wrong Bugaboo? You acting kind of jumpy." Questioned Cat Noir, looking at Ladybug with concern.

Ladybug jumped, only proving his point.

Ladybug took a deep breath, "Cat Noir, we have been working together for quite some time now, and I think it's time we…" Ladybug started but trailed off, looking at the ground uncertainly.

"Yes?" Cat Noir prompted, curiously.

"Well, I think it's time we showed each other our identities." Stated Ladybug, trying her very best to stay as calm as possible.

Cat Noir gawked at her as if she had just grown two heads. "W-What!" He asked, too stunned to even move. He must have heard wrong.

Ladybug sighed in aspiration, "I think we should show each other our secret identities. I've thought about it for a long time now and I think it's time we did. It will make us stronger as a team and we'll be able to work together when we are and when we are not in our superhero forms."

Cat Noir continued to stare at Ladybug, utterly speechless. "WHAT!" Cat Noir exclaimed again, unable to make out anything else.

Ladybug couldn't help but roll her eyes at her partner. "It's not that hard to believe. I think it would benefit both of us if we did. Hawkmoth's akumatized victims are getting harder and harder to defeat, and by sharing our identities we could meet more often and work out strategies to defeat him once and for all!"

"Am I dreaming?" Cat Noir asked in a faraway tone. He was still slightly dazed and still found it too good to be true.

Ladybug let out a small giggle, "Silly, Kitty"

Hearing her earing beep, she realised she only had one minute left before she transformed back. "I don't want to do it in the day just in case someone sees us. Meet me at 9 O'clock tonight on the Eiffel Tower." She told her bemused partner. "O-Ok." Cat Noir replied.

"Good!" She smiled. "See you later, Kitty." She then gave Cat Noir a wink, before using her yoyo to swing away from building to building.

"Bye..." Replied Cat Noir, although he knew that she was definitely too far away to hear him anyway. He still couldn't believe it! Ladybug was going to share her identity with him! TONIGHT!

He was so shocked that he barely even notice when his ring beeped and he changed back into his civilian form. Luckily, everyone had evacuated the area so they didn't see him de-transform. Plagg appeared looking just as stunned as Adrien was. "We should probably go back home now…" Suggested Adrien, slowly, his recently solid brain, now a pile of goo.

Adrien then sluggishly started dragging his feet back to his house. Plagg hid in Adrien's jacket, still to shaken to do anything besides blink. Did that really just happen?


	3. Sharing Secrets

**Chapter 3: Sharing Secrets**

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading ****my story, and a special thanks to everyone **

**who has followed, faved or reviewed! I am ****truly happy and surprised that so many people **

**have read my story, so thank you all _so_ _much_! ****I will be posting a chapter at least once a week, **

**so keep updated! Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

**(With Marinette and Tikki)**

"TIKKKKKKIIIII! I CAN'T BELIEVE CAT NOIR AND I ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO SHARE OUR IDENTITIES!" Marinette yelled. "What if Cat Noir hates me when I show him who I truly am! What if he gets disappointed in me and never talks to me again! WHAT IF HE IS SO DISAPOINTED THAT HE TELLS EVERYONE IN PARIS WHO I AM! WHAT IF…" Marinette cried, her eyes wide in horror.

"MARINETTE!" Interrupted Tikki, alarmed by her owners dark thoughts. "We both know Cat Noir is NOT going to do any of those things! Cat Noir's a good person! Besides, I don't think he'll be disappointed when he finds out your Ladybug."

"I hope you're right, Tikki! I'm just afraid that he won't like me when he founds out the strong, brave Ladybug is actually the shy, clumsy Marinette!"

"When you change into your superhero self, you don't change who you are. And of course he will still like you, he might even like you more after you reveal yourself to him!" Tikki told her firmly. "Stop doubting yourself!"

"Sorry Tikki, I'm just nervous." Said Marinette, looking down.

"It will all be fine! He's probably just as nervous as you are!" Replied Tikki.

This made Marinette look up and smile at her kwami. "Thanks, Tikki. I can always count on you to make me feel better."

"Your welcome, Marinette." Tikki replied, giving Marinette a smile.

"I also can't wait to meet Plagg! From what you've told me, he sounds like a pretty amazing kwami."

Moments before Marinette had noticed that her usually confident kwami looked nearly the opposite of confident. She looked very nervous, possibly as nervous as she was.

Tikki's eyes instantly darted to Marinette at the mention of his name. She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Marinette giggled and gave her small friend a knowing look. "It's alright Tikki. I'm sure Plagg will be very happy to see you again!"

Although she was still very nervous, Tikki gave Marinette a small smile. "It's been such a long time. I don't know how he'll react." Exclaimed Tikki, uncertainly. "But I know I shouldn't be too anxious about it. He's my friend after all."

"That's right!" Agreed Marinette, nodding with a confident smile. But Marinette's confidence slowly disappeared again as she remembered that she was sharing her identity to Cat Noir in less than an hour.

"Cat Noir's going to HATE MEEEEEEEEE!" Marinette cried out, as she fell face-forward on to her bed and buried her head into her pillows. All her previous confidence gone. Tikki sighed as she sat on Marinette's shoulder, "Cat Noir could never hate you. Stop worrying so much!"

* * *

**(With Adrien and Plagg) **

"PLAGG! I'M DOOOOOOMED!" Adrien cried out as he paced up and down his room. "I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!"

Plagg just looked at Adrien sympathetically, but didn't reply.

"LADYBUG ALREADY DOESN'T LIKE ME! BUT WHEN SHE FINDS OUT I'M SOME PRETTY BOY MODEL, SHE WILL NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Cried Adrien, stopping in front of Plagg.

"Number one, Ladybug does like you more than you may think. Number two, I'm pretty sure she will be quite happy when she finds out who you are." Said Plagg, successfully hiding all his own anxiety.

"BUT WHAT IF SHE'S NOT! WHAT IF SHE HATES ME!" Adrien asked Plagg in distress.

"She does NOT hate you! And will NEVER hate you!" Plagg told Adrien, firmly.

"How do you know that?" Asked Adrien in a defeated tone as he sat down on the couch, feeling worse than he had all year.

"I just know. Trust me." Said Plagg, looking at his extremely anxious owner.

Adrien slowly turned his head to meet Plagg's large, green eyes. "Ok, I trust you, Plagg. But I just can't shake off the feeling that somethings going to go wrong!"

"I know how you feel." Said Plagg, breaking eye contact with Adrien and directing his gaze to the floor.

"Thanks, for everything, Plagg." Said Adrien, gently with a smile. Plagg looked up and gave him a slight smile back. "We've still got an hour till nine o'clock. I say we have some fun. Would you like to play some video games with me?" Asked Adrien, gesturing to his many gaming machines. Plagg nodded with a grateful smile, "Sure."

* * *

**(With Adrien)**

It was time. "P-Plagg. Claws out." Adrien whispered, shakily. Plagg gave Adrien a panicky look as he was sucked into the ring. Adrien knew Plagg wasn't as calm as he came out to be and he couldn't help but feel bad for him.

He just needed to find the positive outcomes in this situation. One, he would finally know who Ladybug was behind the mask. Two, he will most likely be able to see Ladybug more often. Three, he would get to meet Ladybug's kwami. Four, he would get to see how Plagg acted around Ladybug's kwami.

Thinking all this made a small smile appear on Cat Noir's face. In the end, Cat Noir decided that there was probably more good things that could come out of this situation than bad.

Cat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally using his staff to help him get over the larger gaps. He was extremely excited, but extremely nervous at the same time.

When Cat Noir reached the Eiffel tower, he looked around to see if Ladybug had arrived yet. He eventually concluded that she still hadn't arrived yet, So, he waited anxiously in the dark for her to come, both dreading and awaiting the moment when she arrived.

* * *

Not even a minute later, Ladybug arrived looking just as anxious as he was.

"Hey." Greeted Cat Noir.

"Hi." Replied Ladybug.

They both stood there awkwardly for almost a minute before Ladybug spoke. "So…I-I'll go first."

"Are you sure you want to do this, my lady?" Cat Noir asked, unable to look away from her bright, blue eyes. "I'm sure." Replied Ladybug with a nervous smile.

"Ok, I'm ready. Just try not to be too disappointed."

"I could never be disappointed. And I'll love you know matter what." Cat Noir said, truthfully. This made Ladybug blush lightly. "Ok, here it goes. Tikki, spots off."

Cat Noir watched as she began to change back into her civilian form. His emotions were a jumbled mess. He was feeling excitement, anxiety, curiosity and fear all at the same time. A second later, Ladybug's mask was off. And Cat Noir nearly fell off the edge of the tower when he saw her. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a gasp came out. "M-Marinette!" He finally choked out, staring in absolute shock at the girl standing in front of him. Marinette merely nodded with a small smile.

As the seconds slowly turned into minutes, Marinette's confident smile disappeared and gradually turned into a very small, sad smile. "I knew you would be disappointed. I'm not exactly a girl people would think much of."

Cat Noir shook his head, shaking off his shock and disbelief.

"No, I'm definitely not disappointed. I'm actually really, really happy your ladybug! I've always thought Marinette was an amazing girl! And now I know that the incredible Marinette is actually the magnificent Ladybug! To me, it's a dream come true! Sorry I didn't say anything before, I was just really surprised. I just couldn't believe how close I was to my lady without knowing it was actually her!" Cat Noir told Marinette, truthfully.

Marinette honestly didn't know what to say. She knew she was blushing like crazy and she probably looked totally stupid, but she did it anyway. She slowly leaned forwards and pecked him on the cheek, making them both blush. "Thank you, Cat Noir." Said Marinette, softly.

"Anytime, my lady. Now, it's my turn." Said Cat Noir, not at all nervous anymore. "Plagg, claws in." He said, softly.

Mariette held her breath. She had been so worried and nervous to show her own identity that she hadn't even thought about Cat Noir's identity. She watched with wide eyes as her Kitty turned into someone very familiar. Blushing a very bright red, Marinette gazed at Adrien Agreste with a look of pure shock and surprise. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her mind go absolutely blank. "W-What!" Marinette exclaimed, breathlessly.

"Big shock huh." Said the de-transformed Adrien Agreste with a slight chuckle.

Marinette felt like she was about to faint! The superhero she had been pushing away all her life was her crush in civilian form! She just couldn't believe it! If this was a dream and she woke up to find out this never happened, she would cry non-stop for days.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Asked Adrien, uncertainly. A tear rolled down Marinette's face as she stared into Adrien's eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please stop crying!" Adrien's eyes were wide in horror, not knowing what he did wrong. He couldn't believe he had brought his lady to tears.

To Adrien's confusion, Marinette giggle. "W-We were so c-clueless!" Choked out Marinette in between tears and laughter.

"What?" Asked Adrien, very confused.

"Sorry. I-I just can't believe it's you!" Replied Marinette.

Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I've been pushing you away as Cat Noir ever since I met you because I liked somebody else. And now I've realised that the person I like is the one I've been pushing away."

It took almost took a minute for Adrien to possess this. Does this mean his lady really did like him back. "Wait, What!" Asked Adrien, his brain hurting from all the thinking he was doing.

"Well, I-I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you…a lot." Marinette blurted out, not even trying to fight the bright red blush from appearing on her cheeks. Adrien quickly shook of the shock and smiled at the blushing girl in front of him. He then leaned forward and gave Marinette his own kiss on her cheek. "I like you too." Said Adrien, softly as he pulled away.

They both stared into each other's unable to look away.

Finally, Adrien broke eye contact and turned his gaze to the ground. "It's getting late. I think we should both go back home. Maybe we could meet up after school tomorrow?" Said Adrien softly with a wink. Marinette, to stunned to say anything, just replied with a smile and a small nod. Adrien smiled. "My father will probably be looking for me. So, I better go. See you tomorrow, Marinette!"

"S-See you tomorrow."

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien exclaimed as he transformed into Cat Noir. He then waved at the slightly frozen girl in front of him. Then Cat Noir left, invisible in the dark of the night.


	4. Am I Dreaming?

**Chapter 4: Am I Dreaming**

* * *

**I am SO SORRY I haven't posted in a while! **

**I've just went on holiday and haven't had anytime **

**to post the next chapter! Thanks again to everyone **

**who read my story and I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**(With Marinette and Tikki)**

Marinette watched him leave still in utter shock. She just couldn't process what had just happened. Did she actually have a crush on her flirty partner Cat Noir all along? Did he actually like her back? Was she actually rejecting Adrien all those times she had rejected Cat Noir in the past? And did he say we could meet after school tomorrow? Was this all just a dream?

It was just too much to take in! Marinette shook her head. If this wasn't a dream and all that actually did happen, she needed to get back home. "Tikki, spots on!" Said Marinette, still deep in thought.

Ladybug arrived on her balcony a few minutes later. It was all quiet, which meant her parents had already gone to sleep. "Tikki, spots off." Whispered Ladybug. After she had changed back into Marinette, she quietly sneaked down the trapped door and into her dark room. She then turned on the lights and flopped onto her bed.

"Tikki, what's wrong!" Marinette asked, immediately noticing the sad, disappointed and slightly guilty look on her small face. "It's nothing." Tikki sighed, not planning to ruin Marinette's perfect night. "It can't be nothing Tikki! Please tell me!"

"It doesn't really matter." Replied Tikki.

"Even if it doesn't matter, I want to hear what's wrong. I might be able to help you! Does it have something to do with Adrien's kwami?" Asked Marinette, still finding it very difficult to believe Plagg really was Adrien's kwami.

"Yes. But like I said before, it doesn't really matter." Tikki responded, stubbornly.

"You know I'm not going anywhere till you tell me." Marinette said, just as stubbornly as Tikki.

"Fine, just don't laugh!" Replied Tikki, her face softening into a pleading look.

"Ok. I won't." Promised Marinette.

"Well…Uh…" Tikki stuttered.

"Tikki, please tell me!"

"Well…W-When you de-transformed I hid in your bag straight away and I was too nervous and unprepared to come back out!" Tikki blurted out, miserably.

"What's so bad about that?" Asked Marinette.

"_Plagg_. He was probably wondering where I was." Answered Tikki, with a groan.

"Well, that's not _that_ bad." Marinette stated, being positive like Tikki always did in her times of need. "He probably just thought you were getting your energy back or something."

"I don't think so. He's more likely going to think that I'm angry with him or I don't like him!" She moaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sure he won't. Haven't you two been best friends for…umm…a pretty long time?" Marinette asked, in attempt to comfort her. She couldn't believe her kwami thought she was going to laugh.

"Yeah. We have. Which probably makes this situation even worse. I just hope he was too busy watching you two share your identities, so he didn't notice that I wasn't there. But I doubt he didn't notice. We are best friends after all." Tikki replied, feeling terrible.

"I don't remember seeing Plagg, so maybe he hid straight away like you."

"He blends quite well in the dark." Tikki stated, dejectedly. "Let's face it. He probably thinks I hate him or that I didn't want to see him." Said Tikki, hopelessly.

"Well, Adrien did invite me to meet up with him after school. You could possible talk to Plagg then!" Said Marinette with an encouraging smile. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Tikki with a barely visible frown, not about to tell Marinette that she would probably only make things worse.

Then Marinette heard noises coming from downstairs. She hadn't realized how loud they were being. Marinette gave a fearful glance at Tikki, which Tikki returned, feeling bad that it was her fault. Giving Marinette an apologetic glance, Tikki hid under a few pillows. Marinette ran to the light switch turning it off and then rushed into her bed, pretending to be asleep.

Not even a second later, they both heard the door creak open. "Marinette, are you still up?" Asked Marinette's Mother in a whisper. Not receiving a reply, she asked one more time, "Marinette?" Deciding she was asleep, she left, softly closing the door behind her.

Once sure her Mother was gone, Marinette sat up. "That was a close call." She whispered.

"Yeah, it was." Agreed Tikki, flying out from under her pink pillow, she usually slept on. "I'm sorry. I forgot to keep my voice down."

"It's fine, Tikki. I did too." Whispered back Marinette as she slowly walked over to her cupboard. "We should probably go to bed now."

Tikki gave her owner a small nod, as they both got ready for bed.

* * *

**(With Adrien and Plagg) **

Adrien got home, turned on the lights and flopped onto his bed. "Marinette is Ladybug…Ladybug likes me back…" Mumbled Adrien in a dreamy tone as he closed his eyes to help him remember the brilliant moments he had shared with his lady. Plagg glowered from above him, "Just get me some Camembert." Adrien looked up at his kwami in surprise. "But Plagg, it's almost midnight!"

"Yeah. What's the problem?" Said Plagg with a large frown.

"Nothing. It's just…don't you think it's a bit late?" Asked Adrien, bewildered.

"No." Replied Plagg, flatly.

"Ok…" Said Adrien as he walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a triangular piece of his kwami's favourite cheese. He knew Plagg liked cheese, but in the middle of the night?

After Plagg ate his first piece of cheese, he asked for another and another and another.

"Plagg! No more cheese! You've already nearly eaten the whole stash!" Adrien exclaimed, a few minutes later. Plagg pouted, crossing his arms. "Plagg, is there something wrong?" Adrien finally asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"No, why would there be!" Plagg retorted, moodily. "I know there's something wrong, Plagg. Just tell me."

"No." Responded Plagg, shaking his head.

"Ugh! Plagg why do you have to be so stubborn!" Adrien cried out in frustration.

Plagg glared at Adrien, "I'm not saying anything."

Adrien thought for a second and then smiled. "What if I get you some great quality cheese? Hmm…How about some…" Said Adrien, taking his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through pictures of cheese. "…Pule cheese! I've heard it's one of the tastiest and most expensive cheeses in the world!"

Plagg turned around to find Adrien holding up his phone that had a large picture of the delicious cheese. His mouth watered just at the sight. "Fine, I'll tell you." Said Plagg, staring at the cheese, longingly. Adrien smirked smugly as he put his phone back in his pocket, making Plagg huff.

"Well. If you _must_ know…When you de-transformed into Adrien, I hid behind your shoulder. I looked around to find Tikki, but I couldn't see her. So then I circled around you and Marinette a few times, but still couldn't find her. After a while I concluded that she was hiding. I bet she just didn't want to see me." Plagg finished with a dejected sigh.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed so…" Said Plagg, starting to slowly fly towards Adrien's bed.

"Hold up." Said Adrien, grabbing his kwami's tail and pulling him towards him. "Hey! That hurts you know!" Plagg exclaimed as he was dragged back by his owner.

"Sorry, Plagg! I just couldn't let you go to bed looking so sad." Said Adrien, openly. "So, was that really what happened?"

Plagg simply nodded, although knowing that all this was pointless. She just didn't want to see him.

"Well…Maybe she was just nervous." Adrien suggested.

"I highly doubt that?" Replied Plagg, turning away to hide his own sadness and disappointment. "She's barely ever nervous. Besides what's there to be nervous about?"

"Well, she could have been eating to give herself energy." Said Adrien, optimistically.

"No. There was no akumatized victim's to fight, so she didn't need to regain her energy." Said Plagg, now even more depressed than before. "Well…She could of…" Adrien stuttered, struggling to find any reason why Tikki would hide after himself and Ladybug had already shared their identities with each other.

"She probably just didn't want to see me." Said Plagg after a short silence, glad that Adrien couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"N-No" Adrien tried to protest, but was interrupted by Plagg. "Come on, let's just go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Said Plagg, softly as he flew on to Adrien's bed and curled up into a ball. Adrien eyes lingered on Plagg as he let out a sad sigh, feeling terrible that he couldn't help his little friend.

* * *

**(With Marinette and Tikki)**

"Marinette! Marinette! Wake up! School starts in five minutes!"

Marinette shot up into a sitting position and checked her beside clock.

It was a Thursday morning and Marinette was almost certain she was going to be late for school. "Ahh! I'm going to be _so _late for school!" Marinette cried.

Not even a second later, Marinette was rushing around her room, getting dressed and grabbing her stuff for school.

* * *

A few minutes later, Marinette was sprinting through the streets of Paris. But she soon came too abrupt stop as realization hit her. She had totally forgotten she was going to see Adrien who she now knew was Cat Noir too. And that he had invited her to meet up with him after school. Unless that was a dream of course. "Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! I totally forgot!" Marinette whispered under her breath. She had totally forgotten and now she was freaking out.

"Marinette! School!" Exclaimed Tikki from Marinette's purse in a voice just above a whisper. "Right!" Said Marinette, shaking her head. A few people walking past, gave her an odd look. She just realized that she sounded like she was talking to herself. "Oops!" She said as she let out an embarrassed giggle. Marinette then shook her head again, and continued running. She had to get to school.

When she finally arrived, it was obvious that everyone was already in class. She hurriedly ran to her locker and grabbed all her books. Marinette then turned around and ran full speed to class.

When she reached the classroom door, she stopped and took a deep breath. Then she pushed open the door. Everyone in the class turned their heads to her direction as she hastily walked over to her seat next to Alya. Marinette was relieved that her teacher didn't even ask why she was late. I guess she had been late so many times that she believed it to be a waste of time.

Alya shook her head at her best friend. "Marinette! Where have you been! School started almost fifteen minutes ago!" Whispered Alya as the teacher continued speaking. "I… slept in." Replied Marinette, sheepishly. Alya simply sighed.

"Well, on the bright side, I did happen to hear a certain someone asking where you were this morning. He looked really concerned too!"

Marinette gasped. "_A-Adrien?_" She quickly covered her mouth as her teacher gave her a stern look. She may have said that a bit too loud. "Yes?" Answered Adrien with his perfect smile. Marinette blushed, "Umm…I…Well…"

"Marinette, Adrien. Pay attention!" Said the slightly irritated teacher. Adrien and Marinette both gave each other an apologetic look before turning back around to face the teacher. Alya sniggered, but Marinette just sighed in relief and gazed at the white board. It could have been worse.

* * *

**(With Adrien)**

Adrien, who was currently being driven to school by his bodyguard, was extremely anxious. But from all his years of being a model, he had learned to hide his anxiety pretty well. Acting as casual as possible, Adrien thanked his bodyguard and began walking towards the school gates.

It hadn't been the best morning for Adrien Agreste. Firstly, he somehow slept through his alarm, so he had to rush around like a mad man to make it to school at his usual time. But thankfully, he had made it. Secondly, Plagg didn't seem in a much better state than yesterday. And Thirdly, he still owed Plagg one of the most expensive cheeses in the world. Hopefully, his father would buy it for him. If not he had to start saving up.

Adrien looked to his right to find Nino and Alya sitting on a park bench together. Adrien walked over and greeted them.

"Oh. Hey dude! What's up!" Asked Nino, looking up at his best friend. "Nothing much. Hey, do you two know where Marinette is?"

Alya smirked at this, "I don't think she's here yet. But, she better get here soon or she will be late _again!" _

Adrien looked around, but couldn't see any beautiful girl with pigtails.

"Why?" Asked Alya, slyly.

"What. Oh…N-No reason! I was just wondering." Replied Adrien, a little too quickly to be believable. Alya and Nino exchanged a knowing look.

"What?" Asked Adrien, noticing their little exchange. Then the bell rang. And Alya and Nino hurried to get their books, leaving Adrien alone by the bench.

* * *

Once Adrien had walked into the classroom, he sat down next to Nino, but still couldn't see Marinette. He looked behind him at Alya. "Have you got any messages from Marinette?" Asked Adrien.

"No. But relax she's always late!" Replied Alya with another knowing look. Adrien simply nodded and turned his head back to the front of the class where the teacher had just started talking.

Every minute or so, Adrien would find himself staring at the door. He couldn't really pay attention. He didn't even know why he was so concerned about why Marinette wasn't here and when she was going to come! Like Alya said, Marinette was always late! But normally she would be here by now.

Around fifteen minutes into class, he saw a figure outside the door. Nino was the only one to hear Adrien sigh in relief as Marinette walked speedily into the room and took her place next to Alya.

"Dude. What's wrong with you! Did something happen between you and Marinette that I should know about." Whispered Nino, suspiciously. "W-What! No!" Adrien whispered back.

_"A-Adrien?"_ Marinette cried from behind him.

"Yes?" Adrien replied with a smile.

"Umm…I…Well…"

"Marinette, Adrien. Pay attention!" Said their teacher, sounding slightly annoyed.

Adrien felt that he needed to apologize for getting her in trouble, so he gave her an apologetic glance and turned back to face the teacher. That was strange.


	5. The Agreste Mansion

**Chapter 5: The Agreste Mansion  
**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, following and faving my story. I probably won't be able to post the next chapter by this time next week, but I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I would also like to give a special thanks to all the people below who have reviewed to my story so far:**

**\- **pinksakura271****

**\- **Where The Stars End** **

**\- **camhopsmith****

**\- Kate**

**\- Polly**

**\- **Kiki1770****

******Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy chapter 5!******

* * *

**(With Marinette)**

It was now Lunch and Marinette was sitting on an outside chair with Alya. She had her pink sketchbook and pencil in hand. And while she was flipping through the pages, she found the sketch she had done earlier that week. Marinette looked at the beautiful dress and smiled. Tikki saying, 'You should wear that on a future date with Cat Noir', popped into her head. And now, she was actually considering what Tikki had said, well…if he asked her out of course. This thought made Marinette sigh, dreamily.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Alya, curiously, causing Marinette to jump and snap her book shut. Alya looked at her, slightly confused. "Oh…I was just looking at one of my designs, that's all!" Said Marinette with a nervous giggle. Alya continued to look at her friend oddly, but after a while she just shook her head. She was used to Marinette's weirdness by now.

"Hi." Said a voice from behind. Marinette nearly fell off the bench. Catching herself just in time, she turned around to see no other than Adrien Agreste himself. "H-Hi!" Replied Marinette with a nervous smile. Nino, who she admittedly just noticed, said, "Hey dudes. I just came to ask Alya if she was free after school." To Marinette surprise, Alya stood up and left with Nino leaving her alone, all by herself. Then she remembered who was still there behind her.

"Hey Marinette, you know how I said we should meet today. Well…If you still want too, you could come over to my house. I'm sure my father won't mind you coming over when he sees you. I think he would like you. You're very kind and also a great fashion designer who has won heaps of his competitions." After receiving no reply, Adrien, finding it getting harder and harder to keep his nervousness hidden, asked, "So, you do want to come over, Right?"

Quickly calming herself down, Marinette replied, "Y-Yes. I would l-love to come over."

"Ok, cool." Said Adrien, keeping in all his excitement and happiness. "So, meet you at the gates after school?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Replied Marinette, screaming with joy on the inside.

Then the bell went. And everyone started walking inside for class.

"Well, see you after school then. Bye!"

"Yeah, see you after school…" Marinette replied in a slightly dreamy tone as she watched Adrien walk away. She then blinked twice. 'Was it just me or did I just see a pair of amazingly green eyes peeking out from his bag?' She thought as she looked back at him to see nothing there. 'Nah, it was probably just me.'

Marinette then gave a quick look around. Seeing no one in the area, she opened her bag to talk to Tikki.

"Did I just see Adrien's kwami in his bag?" She questioned.

Tikki nodded sadly, confirming that it was Plagg. "He looks _so_ sad and I just know it's all my fault." Moaned Tikki.

"Well, you can talk to him after school." Marinette replied, failing to keep in her happy smile that she was actually going to be seeing _Adrien_ after school.

"Yeah…" Replied Tikki, uneasily.

"Sorry Tikki, but we'll have to talk later. Right now I've got to run to class!" Said Marinette, closing her bag and running towards her locker.

* * *

**(With Adrien)**

The bell rang and Adrien was already waiting at the gates. He scanned though the sea off students who were trying to get home as quickly as possible, but he couldn't see Marinette. After three or four minutes, he started to get nervous. What if she didn't want to come!

Then he finally saw her exiting through the gates with Alya. Relieved he walked up to them. "Hi!"

"Hey!" Replied Alya with a sideway glance at Marinette.

"Hi, A-Adrien!" Answered Marinette, smiling nervously.

"Sorry guy's, I can't stay and chat. I got to go meet Nino at the park. See ya!" Exclaimed Alya, starting to walk away. "Bye!" Said Adrien with a wave. Marinette stared after Alya pleadingly, who was now slowly walking away from them.

When Adrien turned away, Alya turned around and put both of her thumbs up, mouthing the words, "Good luck." Then she turned back around and continued to walk away, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

"So…" Said Adrien, scratching behind his neck, nervously.

"So…" Marinette repeated, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"My bodyguard will be here any minute too pick us both up." Adrien said, breaking the long silence with a small smile.

"If you still want to come that is." He said, more quickly than he would've liked to.

"Of course I still want to come." Replied Marinette with a slightly nervous giggle.

Then the car finally came around the corner. "There it is!" Said Adrien, mentally sighing in relief. He opened the door, for Marinette to get in first. She giggled slightly as he winked at her and then he got in the car himself.

Adrien couldn't tell if his bodyguard even noticed that Marinette was here, but he wasn't about to point it out.

The drive was a short, quick one and both didn't say much due to being in the presence of Adrien's bodyguard. When they had finally arrived at Adrien's house, Adrien got out of the car and held the door open for Marinette. Once again, she let out a little giggle and smiled as a way to thank him. After they had both thanked Adrien's bodyguard, they walked inside the Agreste Mansion.

Even though Marinette had been in his house once before, she couldn't help but say, "Wow!" At the size of the place. Adrien smiled at Marinette's reaction.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed, looking around in awe.

"Thanks." Was all Adrien could say as he nervously lead the way to his room. He glanced back at Marinette who gave him a smile, then he pushed opened his bedroom door. They both walked in and Marinette looked around in admiration. "Your room is_ so_ cool!"

"Thanks." Said Adrien again, not really used to anyone other than Natalie, his Bodyguard, his father or Plagg being inside his room.

"You've got so many game machines! And you even have a basketball hoop!"

"Yeah, I spent most of my time here before I started going to school."

Marinette looked at Adrien sadly. Although it was an amazing room and had lot's of games, she knew she would definitely get lonely if she was stuck here all by herself. And games do get old once you've played them a hundred times. "Didn't you get lonely in here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." Replied Adrien with a sad sigh. "But that was only for a year or so. Then my father finally allowed me to go to school and everything started to get better. I met all my friends and I met you. I haven't been too lonely since then. And now I have Plagg, my kwami, to keep me company, so I don't get too bored either."

Marinette smiled at Adrien. He was so optimistic.

"Anyway, I should problay tell my father you're here. Do you want to come?" Asked Adrien.

"Y-yeah, sure." Marinette replied, nervously.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Said Adrien.

"No, I want too! I'm just a little…nervous, that's all.

"Ok. Follow me." Said Adrien with a smile as they both walked back out of his room and to his father's office.

* * *

Adrien knocked on Gabriel Agreste's door and called, "Father?"

"Not now, Adrien. I'm busy." Mr Agreste replied in an uncaring tone.

Marinette looked uncertainly at Adrien, but Adrien gave her a reassuring smile. "I invited one of my friends over. I just wanted to introduce her."

After a short pause, Mr Agreste answered, "Come in."

Adrien opened the door and walked in, Marinette followed nervously from behind.

"This is Marinette." Introduced Adrien, cheerfully.

"H-Hello, Mr Agreste." Stuttered Marinette, giving him a small wave.

"Hmmm…Marinette…Are you the one who won my derby making competition?"

"Yes, S-Sir."

Mr Agreste turned back to Adrien, "She may stay. But remember you still have to practise your piano." Said Mr Agreste.

"Thank you, father!" Said Adrien, gratefully. Then Adrien took Marinette's hand, making her blush, and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

"I told you he would like you!" Said Adrien, happily, when they got back to his room.

"How do you know that?" Asked Marinette, doubtfully.

"Because he let you stay." Adrien answered, simply.

Marinette still looked slightly confused, but smiled anyway.

"No one really comes near my room so I think it's safe to let our kwami's out." Said Adrien as he opened up his bag letting out Plagg.

"This is my kwami, Plagg!" Said Adrien with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Plagg!" Greeted Plagg with a slight wave.

"Hello, I'm Marinette!" Greeted Marinette with a giggle.

Marinette then opened her bag to let out Tikki. Tikki then flew out with a slightly nervous smile. "Hi, if you didn't already know, I'm Tikki!"

"Hi, Tikki. I'm Adrien!" Replied Adrien with a smile.

"So…Do you want to…Watch a movie or something?" Adrien offered.

"Sure!" Answered Marinette, enthusiastically.

"Ok. I'll go down stairs and get some snacks! I'll be right back!" Said Adrien with a smile. Then Adrien left, leaving Tikki, Plagg and Marinette in his bedroom. Marinette took her chance to look around a bit more. She then let out a small squeal. "I can't believe I'm in _Adrien's_ room!"

Marinette then remembered that Plagg was still in the room. She looked at him in embarrassment, but he just shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Marinette gave him a smile as Adrien re-entered the room. "Ok. I got a cheese platter and cookies."

"Perfect!" Marinette giggled.

The two then walked over to the couch, while their kwami's flew and Adrien began to read out all the movies they could watch.

Once they had decided on a movie, they all settled down to watch. Just as Adrien predicted, Plagg finished of the cheese platter in the first 5 minutes of the movie.

"That cheese was delicious…" Plagg said as he stared at the empty plate longingly. "Plagg! The movies barely even started and you've already eaten all the cheese! That cheese was meant to be for everyone!" Said Adrien with a disapproving frown.

"Hey, someone had to eat it!" Replied Plagg with a smirk. Adrien simply shook his head and then continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Around halfway through the movie, Adrien paused it and said, "I'm just going down stairs to get some popcorn." He then looked at Marinette and asked. "Marinette, would you like to come?"

"Uh…Sure." Replied Marinette.

"You two can stay here, we'll only be a few minutes." Said Adrien as he grabbed Marinette's hand for the second time that day and led her out of the room.

"What was all that about?" Asked Marinette, after she closed the door behind her.

"Well…I've got something to tell you. I told Plagg I wouldn't tell anyone, but I think you could be a huge help. Just don't tell your kwami. Ok?"

"Ok…" Replied Marinette, curiously.

"Well…"


	6. Popcorn

**Chapter 6: Popcorn**

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I am very busy because it is my first week back at school. I'll try to make my next chapter longer. I also can't thank you all enough for all the reviews, new followers and people that have favourited my story. Without further ado, here is chapter 6! **

* * *

**(With Tikki and Plagg)**

"Was it just me or were they both being strange…Well stranger than usual?" Asked Plagg, from the opposite side of the couch, after the other two left to get popcorn. He was more than slightly nervous, too say the least. After all, this was the first time he had spoken to her in quite a long time.

"Yeah…" Replied Tikki, still staring at the door, also very nervous.

Then there was a very, VERY long, awkward silence, where they both pretended to be interested in something else.

Plagg finally broke the silence by asking, "So how's life been, Sugarcube?"

Relieved that Plagg had broken the silence, and also slightly overwhelmed by the sweet nickname, Tikki replied, "Oh, it's been great! My owner is so kind and talented, and she also lives in the best bakery in Paris! So I get to eat all types of delicious treats! How has your life been, Plagg?"

"My life has been pretty good too. My owner is very kind and caring, but he can be strange at times. And he doesn't like camembert cheese! It's crazy!"

Tikki rolled her eyes playfully at Plagg, just as the door opened up again and their owners walked in.

* * *

**(With Marinette and Adrien)**

"Well…Plagg…likes your kwami." Adrien told her in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Really!" Marinette exclaimed in relief. "That's perfect!"

"Why?"

"Because Tikki likes your kwami too!" Marinette replied, letting out an excited squeal of happiness. "But don't tell Plagg or Tikki that I said that!"

"I won't if you don't tell Plagg and Tikki what I said." Answered Adrien with a smile. "Your secrets safe with me." Giggled Marinette, returning Adrien's smile.

"It's obvious that they're not going to talk much while we're around…" Marinette said as an idea popped into her head.

"But when we're not around they'll have no other choice but to talk to each other!" Exclaimed Adrien, finishing off her sentence with a grin.

"Exactly! But the question is, why would we have to leave?" Marinette replied, thoughtfully.

They both ponded on the question for a few seconds, before Adrien exclaimed, "I've got it! I could take you on a tour around the house! You might even be able to have a quick look at my father's old design books!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun! We'll do that!" Answered Marinette, excitedly.

"You see how well we work together." flirted Adrien. Marinette blushed, but rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, I guess we do work well together." This made Adrien blush and smile in pure happiness. He'd been waiting forever for her to say that.

Marinette stared at Adrien. She just couldn't help but think of how cute he looked at the moment. His face held a dreamy expression and his cheeks were very red. His perfect green eyes were slightly closed and his lips had formed into the most adorable smile. Marinette sighed, dreamily. She _so_ wished he would ask her out. She couldn't imagine how happy it would make her to have Adrien Agreste as her boyfriend. He was just so…Perfect!

Adrien finally snapped out of his trance and looked over at Marinette. Marinette giggled as Adrien realised his facial expression and quickly stood up straight. "Silly Kitty." She smirked, making Adrien blush as they began to walk back up the stairs.

They then approached Adrien's bedroom door. Adrien opened the door letting Marinette in first and then they both looked over at Tikki and Plagg who look over at them.

"Hey…Weren't you going to get popcorn?" Plagg questioned, looking around for any sign of popcorn.

"Umm…Well." Marinette and Adrien, stuttered. They had totally forgot!

"Uh, Nevermind. Let's just finish this movie. I don't like popcorn anyway." Said Plagg, turning back to face the TV.

Marinette and Adrien sighed in relief as they both sat down and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Once the movie had finished, Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look. Then Adrien said, "What should we do now?" Then he pretended to think.

"Hey, how about I take you on a tour of the house!"

"That's a great idea!" Replied Marinette, finding it hard to contain her smirk.

They both walked to the door, with their kwami's trailing behind. Then Adrien turned around just before he opened the door and said, "I think you two should stay in here. It would be way more fun doing stuff in my room, then being stuck in a bag for the rest of the day. We'll be back in around forty-five minutes." Marinette nodded beside him and then exclaimed, "Have fun!" As they both left the room.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien walked outside and giggled. "I can't wait to hear about what happens in there!" Exclaimed Marinette, smiling.

"Yeah, me two!" Said Adrien with his own smile. He then turned around to look at his bedroom door and sighed. "Hopefully they do have fun. I won't be able to bare seeing Plagg anymore sad than he was yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why was Plagg sad yesterday?"

"Promise not to tell? Plagg will be so mad if he finds out I told you. He was very, very reluctant to even tell me!"

"I promise." Answered Marinette, honestly.

"Ok. Well, basically…last night when we shared our identities, Plagg thought your kwami didn't want to see him because she hid after you de-transformed." Said Adrien.

"Oh…She didn't hide because she didn't want to see him. She was very nervous that night so she hid. She felt terrible afterwards and knew that your kwami would be upset. And I guess she must have been right." Said Marinette, softly.

"Well, let's hope they fix everything up with each other while we're gone." Answered Adrien, glancing back at the door.

"Now for that tour. Follow me my lady." Said Adrien with a grin as he held out his hand. Marinette giggled and took her crushes hand. Then they both walked through the house, holding hands. This was like a dream come true! For both of them.

* * *

**(With Tikki and Plagg)**

They both held a look of shock. Him and Tikki were both going to be awkwardly pretending to be doing something, in the same room together for who knows how long! Plagg felt lightheaded. How could Adrien do this to him! He was not ready for this!

Tikki stared at the door. She couldn't believe they had both left her in the same room with HIM! Not that it was a bad thing to be with him, but she just wasn't prepared to talk to him. Especially after what had happened last night. Tikki glanced at Plagg who looked just as shocked as she did.

She look at his dumbfounded expression and couldn't help but let out giggle. Plagg gave her a confused look as her giggles soon turned into wholehearted laughter. Plagg's look of confusion disappeared and was replaced by a wide smile. He couldn't help it! Her laugh was just _too_ cute!

All of Tikki's worries seemed too melted away as she saw Plagg smile. Smile at her! Her previous worries about being alone with Plagg, vanished, and was replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling. Gosh, she loved that feeling. She finally stopped her pointless laughing and let her small smile widen slightly. She had never felt so confident around him.


	7. Visiting the Past

**Chapter 7: ****Visiting the Past**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone whose reading my story and a special thanks to everyone whose followed, favourited or reviewed to my story!**

**I would like to give an extra special thanks to pinksakura271 who gave me some ideas for this chapter.**

**Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

**(With Tikki and Plagg)**

"I've missed you, you know! I'm so happy to see you again!" Said Tikki, with a warm smile.

Plagg blushed slightly, and replied, "I've missed you too! Life does get a little bit boring when you're trapped in a bag for most of the day with no one to talk to…Well, apart from my Adrien, of course."

Just like Plagg, Tikki blushed, but she didn't really care all to much. She knew her blush wouldn't be as noticeable as Plagg's, whose blush was very clearly visible on his cheeks. "So, what have you been doing for the past year? Well, apart from hiding in a bag or helping Adrien to be Cat Noir." Tikki asked with a giggle.

"Well…I haven't been doing a lot. As you already know I am kind of lazy. I spend a lot of time relaxing or watching TV while eating cheese. Most of the time camembert cheese. I sometimes talk or play games with Adrien. Oh, and I just remembered Adrien owes me some pule cheese!"

"Isn't that cheese really expensive?" Asked Tikki.

"Yep!" Replied Plagg with a smug smile.

"Why does he owe you cheese?" Asked Tikki, curiously.

"What?" Exclaimed Plagg, the smug smile instantly vanishing from his face.

Tikki blinked twice at Plagg making him give her a sheepish smile.

"Well…If you really won't to know...Adrien cracked a raw egg on me, by accident." Plagg said, feeling terrible that he was lying, especially to her. But he had no choice.

Tikki giggled, shaking her head. "So, I guess Adrien's not a great cook?"

"Yeah, he's a terrible cook." Plagg agreed, truthfully. He grinned slightly as he remembered the time when Adrien tried to make spaghetti bolognese for dinner, but failed miserably. Ending up with spaghetti and bolognese sauce all over the floor, walls and even on the roof. When Natalie came into the kitchen and found the horrid mess, she actually screamed in shock. Adrien then begged her not to tell his father. In the end, she agreed and Adrien helped Natalie clean up the mess.

"Uh, Plagg?"

"What?" Asked Plagg, being shaken out of his thoughts.

"I asked you, if you enjoy living in this mansion." Repeated Tikki with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah. I do. This place is filled with secret stashes of camembert cheese and shiny things! It's the perfect place to live!" Replied Plagg with a content smile. "How about your place?"

"It's amazing, even though it's not a huge mansion." Said Tikki with a playful roll of her eyes. "It's quite small, but it's very cosy and well decorated. We can always smell the aroma of freshly baked bread, cakes and pastries coming from downstairs. So, I enjoy living there a lot!"

"That's good. So, I'm guessing Marinette's a good cook, unlike Adrien. Her parents are the best bakers in Paris after all."

"Marinette's an amazing cook, almost as good as her parents. She's just a little clumsy sometimes." Said Tikki with a slight giggle.

"Does Marinette spend a lot of time designing and making things? I've heard she's really good at it." Asked Plagg.

"Yeah, she does spend quite a lot of her time designing and making things, she's really good at it too! You should see some of the sketches in her design book! There excellent! She even designed and made the bag she keeps me in!"

"Really! She must be an amazing designer, unlike me. I'm hopeless at drawing or making basically anything." Said Plagg, shaking his head slightly.

This made Tikki laugh. "I'm not that great at drawing either."

"Well, I guess we have something in common." Said Plagg with an amused grin.

They then both went into a comfortable silence.

"Is there any games or things we could do in here?" Tikki asked with a smile, breaking the short silence and making Plagg look up. Being kwami's and all, they couldn't play many human games due to their size. Plagg then looked around the room in search for something they could both play. His eyes then lingered on the Piano.

Plagg was actually quite talented when it came to Piano, but due to his size, he had to jump on each key instead of using his paws. But he didn't really mind. It was actually quite fun! When Adrien's father tells Adrien to practise Piano, to make it less boring, he and Adrien would sometimes play Piano together.

"How about let's play Piano!" Suggested Plagg, excitedly.

"But I don't know how to play the Piano."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!" Said Plagg as he took Tikki's hand and dragged her to other side of the room. This made them both blush quite a bit and feel a little dazed, but they both didn't mind. This day was going so much better than they had imagined.

Tikki looked over at the Piano, uneasily. She really hoped that she wouldn't mess up.

Plagg then led her down to the Piano, where they both sat down. "Because our hands are obviously too small to use to play the Piano, we will both have to use our whole bodies to play notes." Plagg explained. Then he floated over to where the notes were and gestured for Tikki to follow. Tikki nervously floated over to Plagg, she doubted she would be able to even play a single song.

"Now all you have to do is jump on a note for it to make a sound. Like this." Said Plagg, jumping on the note he was standing on. Tikki giggled slightly as it made a noise and then she jumped on the note she was standing on and it made a noise too.

"That note you just played was a D. And I played an E. It's pretty easy to learn the notes because it's in alphabetical order, but the hard part is remembering where they are. The note on your left is C." He said, floating over to the note and playing it for her.

He then continued to play all the notes. And Tikki listened closely. She didn't really know why, but she felt that she _had to_ remember all the notes and where they were on the Piano. When Plagg finished he said, "And that's all you really need to know for now. I don't expect you to remember were all the notes are. I'd be surprised if you could remember half of them. Do you remember any?

"That one's C. That one's D. That one's E. That one's F. That one's G. That one's A. And that one's B."

"Wow! You actually remembered all of them!" Said Plagg, impressed.

"Don't look so surprised." Tikki giggled her cheeks burning.

Plagg smiled and then said, "You're a very fast learner, so I think you're ready to play a song. This song is called, 'Hot Cross Buns.' It only uses these three notes." He said pointing to the notes. "I'll show you what it sounds like." He then played the song. It sounded really simple, but she knew it would be harder when she was actually playing it.

Plagg played it perfectly, which made Tikki nervous. She had to get it right.

"Ok, now you try! It's pretty fun when you get the hang of it. So just play this note." Plagg played an E and then gestured for Tikki to come over and play it. They kept on doing this until they had completed the whole song.

"Good job! You played the whole song! But now you can try playing it by yourself." Tikki looked nervously at Plagg and then at the Piano. "You don't have to learn Piano if you don't want to…" Said Plagg, noticing her fearful look at the Piano.

"No, I want to learn how to play."

"You sure." Asked Plagg. He would be a little disappointed if she didn't want to play. He truly did want to play Piano with her, but he didn't want to push her into doing something she didn't want to do.

"I'm sure. I do want to play." Tikki replied. She truly did want to learn how to play Piano, she just didn't want to stuff up, especially in front of Plagg.

Tikki then flew over to the note Plagg said was an E and then started playing the song. When she finished she was surprised that she hadn't even stuffed up once. She looked over at Plagg who gave her a wide smile.

"That was amazing! It was your first time and you didn't even make one mistake!"

Tikki returned his smile her cheeks heating up with something she hoped wasn't a strong blush.

'Wait, was Tikki blushing.' Plagg asked himself. He'd only seen her blush very few times. It was quite rare to see her blush. He guessed it was either because of her red skin tone covered most of them up, so he could barely ever notice them or because she just barely ever blushed around him. He desperately hoped it was the first one. But right now, he could see a blush quite clearly on her cheeks. 'And I thought she couldn't get anymore cute.' Plagg thought as she looked at the blushing kwami.

"Well, I couldn't have been able to play that song without such an amazing teacher!" Said Tikki with a grateful smile.

She watched as Plagg's cheeks went red and smiled in a slightly dreamy manner. She was so happy to see him again.

* * *

**(With Adrien and Marinette) **

Adrien led Marinette through the house, naming objects and rooms as he passed them. They finally stopped at a door, it looked like all the other rooms, but when Marinette looked over at Adrien, she was sure this room was special.

Adrien gazed at the door nervously, and slightly afraid. He hadn't been in this room for a year and a bit. But although he was a little nervous and frightened, he knew deep down he wanted to go inside. He looked over at Marinette who looked back at him with slightly confused expression. "This was my mum's room. I haven't been in here ever since…it happened." Explained Adrien, looking down at the floor.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want." Said Marinette, gently.

"No, I want too." Said Adrien, softly as he looked into Marinette's light blue eyes.

After a few seconds, he tore his gaze away from her eyes, to look at the door. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Marinette's hand. Then he gently pulled the handle allowing the door to open.

* * *

Marinette looked at Adrien, uneasily. This must be hard for him. She wanted to help him in any way she could, but she knew she couldn't do much but be there for him. She was then slightly surprised as Adrien tightened his grip on her hand. She watched as he took a deep breath and used the handle to pull open the door.

* * *

Adrien turned on the light to look around the familiar room. Unlike the rest of the house, this room's walls and floor were painted a dark blue and had few windows to give the room light. The roof was also painted dark blue, but had a forest green pattern on it that reminded him strongly of vines. In the middle of room was the most beautiful chandelier. It was made out of coloured jewels and when the sun shined on it the room would always be covered with colourful spots. On the right side of the room there was a large queen-sized bed with a bedside table. And on the left side of the room there was a walk in wardrobe, a small book shelf and a large dresser full of drawers. It was very stuffy in the room and everything was covered with a heavy layer of dust.

Adrien slowly let go of Marinette's hand and walked over to the bookshelf. He remembered when he was little he used to curl up on to her bed and listen to her read stories to him. He then walked over to her beside table to see a small antique lamp and a photo of her, his father and himself. They all looked so happy. He slowly reached out and held the photo. He then blew away the dust and smiled. Even his father was smiling. He then put the picture back down and looked over at Marinette.

She was standing behind him also looking at the picture with a sympathetic look on her face. Adrien gave her a small smile. Marinette was such a great person. She's always so understanding and there for him. He then took Marinette's hand and walked over to the dresser. He let go and bent down to open one of the draws. There was only three books in there. Adrien carefully took them out and brought them over to the bed. He then sat down on the bed and gestured for Marinette to do the same.

With Marinette sitting close beside him, he picked up one of the books and wiped of all the dust. They could both just make out the title. 'Gabriel Agreste's Fashion Designs.' Adrien looked up at Marinette and smiled, "These are my father's old fashion design books."


	8. Sunset

**Ch****apter 8: Sunset**

* * *

**I'm really sorry about how long its taken me to update. I've just been really busy with school work and I'd run out of ideas. Now I'm going to continue my story. :) **

**A big thanks to all the people who have read, followed, faved or reviewed my story. It means ****a lot to me ****and g****ave**** me ****the motiv****a****tion to continue the story.**

**Thank you all _so much _and I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

**(With Marinette and Adrien)**

Marinette watched in anticipation as Adrien opened the book. The first design was of a quite simple looking black dress with one strap and a bow around the waist. Although it wasn't exactly Marinette's style she still found the design choses very interesting. There were also little notes on the side like 'use soft fabric' and 'ends just over knee height'.

"That one, father made for my mum. She wore it very often." Adrien stated, softly. He then glancing at the framed photograph beside her bed. That picture had her wearing that same dress in it.

Adrien flipped the page and smiled. "This one is a hat that he'd entered in a very strict fashion design competition. He'd won. It was very early in his career when he did this and I think it was the main thing that contributed to getting him famous."

Marinette nodded with fascination as her trained eyes examined the dark blue hat. She had seen the same hat in quite a few clothing stores and it was NOT cheap.

Adrien then continued to show pages and pages of his father's designs with Marinette captivatingly examining all of them with curiosity in her light blue eyes. There were unique designs of all different types of clothing items, a majority of them being dresses, tops, pants and hats. Near the end of the book, Adrien was embarrassed to see a photograph of him at the age of around four wearing a stylish green sweater with a pair of very classy looking jeans. This made Marinette laugh.

Adrien closed the book once they had finished and carefully put it away. The two then smiled at each other before leaving the room.

"Last one there has to sing a song in front of the whole class tomorrow!" Marinette challenged, getting into a running position.

Adrien smirked, "You're on."

* * *

**(With Plagg and Tikki)**

Once they'd finally left the piano, Tikki had learnt to play 3 songs. One of them being a duet with Plagg. It had been so fun…until she tripped and almost fell off the piano. However, due to her powers and Plagg's help she had easily been able to regain her balance. It had been pretty embarrassing, but also kind of funny.

Plagg and Tikki were currently staring out the window to a perfect view of the beautiful city they lived in. It was getting late and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the buildings causing the sky to be filled with shades of orange, yellow, pink and purple.

'It's beautiful.' Plagg thought to himself. 'Although not as beautiful as the girl beside me.' Plagg then instinctively looked beside him. Heat instantly rose to his cheeks as he stared at Tikki with a love-struck expression, unable to look away. She looked like she was glowing as she peacefully stared at the sunset. Plagg internally sighed in pure bliss. He had REALLY missed her.

It felt like he'd been stuck in an endless pit of darkness, and then Tikki had came along and helped him out so he could see the light. Then to his shock and extreme embarrassment, Tikki's deep blue eyes looked away from the perfect view to look at him. Plagg couldn't stop his bright green eyes from widening as he stared into Tikki's blue ones.

Tikki looked out to the sunset. It really was a spectacular view. She was so glad Plagg wasn't angry at her about yesterday night and she was so SO relieved that he hadn't bought up the topic. She didn't know how she'd explain it to him.

This was perfect. Seeing Plagg was a gift in itself, but this was amazing! Plagg was amazing!

She then turned to look at him and was surprised when Plagg's amazingly bright green eyes stared back at her. She blushed as she gazed into his eyes, not really sure what to say or do. Then Plagg looked away bashfully making Tikki giggle. Why was Plagg acting like this? She didn't mind though, despite absolutely loved his confident banter and possibly flirty comments. Seeing him so…anxious and nervous made the intent to snuggle up to him even harder to hold back. One day, Plagg would drive her crazy, if she wasn't already crazy that is.

Tikki internally sighed, she had hugged Plagg once, well technically Plagg hugged her. It had been on his birthday when she had given him a piece of cheese. She would remember that hug forever, even if it had happened a VERY long time ago.

Tikki then unintentionally realized that only hugging Plagg once in the millions of years they'd known each other wasn't really a good thing. Sure the hug was AMAZING, but if Plagg never really hugged her then… No, she COULDN'T think like that! It saddened her too much and slowly depleted all her self-confidence!

Great now she was worrying!

She just needed to be calm. If Plagg liked her, it would be the most AMAZING THING EVER! But if he didn't…

Plagg was honestly trying his best to stay confident and not get too nervous, but it wasn't really working, so he decided all he had to do was pretend he was calm and confident, even though inside he felt like he was melting into a love-struck puddle of goo.

He finally looked up at Tikki, to see her biting her lip as she looked down. She looked kind of sad or maybe worried. He couldn't just float there and do nothing, he had to at least try to help her.

"Tikki?"

This made her look at him and realized she was letting her fears and anxiety show. Why did Plagg sound so caring, usually Plagg acted like he couldn't care less about anything. Although she knew he felt a lot more than he let on. He had the biggest heart, but he tried to hide it for some reason. However, now he was openly showing that he cared about something, and that thing being her. This made Tikki blush lightly.

"Yeah?" Asked Tikki in a reasonably cheerful voice. Just by Plagg caring about her, she was happy again, even if there was an overwhelmingly high chance that he didn't care for her in the same way she cared for him.

Plagg was extremely confused when Tikki looked happy again. It didn't make any sense! If she was trying to hide her low mood, he would be able to find it out quite easily. She was a terrible liar. If Tikki hadn't just become creepily good at hiding her feelings, it was safe to say Tikki was happy again.

Then Plagg realised it had been quite a few seconds and he still hadn't replied. "Uhh…I-I thought you were…N-Nevermind…" Plagg stuttered before trailing of at the end. He REALLY should have thought about what he was going to say before he'd said THAT. Any words were better than that mess. Plagg looked down in embarrassment, a light blush on his cheeks.

Tikki listen and tried her best to hold in a laugh, she doubted she had ever heard him sound so nervous before! She felt like beating him up just so he'd stop being so cute. He was driving her crazy! She swore any more of his cuteness would cause her to faint from a cuteness overload!

"You're so sweet." Tikki told him with a smirk before she could doubt herself or become too nervous to say it.

Plagg blushed, but other than that, he didn't let any of his shock or happiness at her kinds words show.

"Not as sweet as you sugarcube." Plagg replied with a wink.

Tikki flushed. "H-Huh-"

Then Adrien's bedroom door flew open, making both kwami's gasp.

Marinette ran in with Adrien following behind looking quite sour. "Yes! I won!" Marinette exclaimed punching her fist into the air, although she stopped as she saw Tikki and Plagg. After all that time spent with Adrien, she had forgotten she left Tikki and Cat Noir's kwami in the same room…Together…Alone. She smirked as she quickly took in there expressions.

They both looked shocked to say the least. Marinette had just met Plagg, but it was already clear to her that he at least felt something above friendship for Tikki. He was blushing like crazy and his green eyes were wide. She had this feeling that she'd just ruined a moment between them. She'd have to ask Tikki about that later.

On the other hand, she could have sworn Tikki was blushing, Marinette could see it clearly from the other side of the room. Just like Plagg, Tikki's eyes were wide. However, she looked quite a bit more shy than Plagg. She had a sneaking suspicion that Plagg had said something to her to make her like that.

Although what she really found strange was that they were both just staring at each other in shock instead of at her and Adrien who had just barged into the room. She didn't care what the reason was to this, she just found it adorable.

She turned to look at Adrien who was grinning beside her. Adrien found there expressions HILAROUS and he was using all of his self-control to prevent himself from laughing. There expressions were priceless! They were both blushing, well at least he thought Tikki was blushing. Their looks of shock were so funny! They held the expressions of being caught doing something wrong, however Adrien was pretty sure they had both been just talking. With Plagg being so unsure last night and them being quite a few millenniums old (Adrien was almost sure Plagg had had a crush on Tikki for a pretty long time) he doubted one of them would confess just like that!

Adrien couldn't wait until the day the two confessed to each other, but for now he was perfectly happy with teasing Plagg to no end and watching the two kwami's blush and stutter in each others company.


	9. CHEESE

**CHAPTER 9: CHEESE**

* * *

**I'm really surprised about how many new readers, followers and favourites I've gotten just in the past few days and I'm extremely grateful. That's why I've been working hard to post this chapter early. **

**A huge shout out to the people who have reviewed to my story in the past few days:**

**\- Bluerose CS Fangirl**

**\- Lilahater **

**\- Hi**

**\- RainbowRockCandy**

**_Thank you so much _and I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Adrien looked away from the two flustered kwami's to check the time on his bedside alarm clock. It was almost seven. Adrien turned his gaze downwards. "I guess you have to g-…WAIT! Unless you want to stay for dinner?"

"Stay for dinner…" Marinette repeated dreamily.

"Yeah." Confirmed Adrien with a light chuckle.

"YES! I would too love! I mean love too!" Adrien smiled at Marinette's mix up. Classic Marinette.

"Natalie always makes it at the same time, exactly 7:00 pm which is a few minutes from now."

"Cool." Marinette replied, the slightest bit disappointed that it was so close. She knew perfectly well, Adrien was pushing how long she could stay and she was pretty sure Natalie or even Gabriel Agreste himself would kick her out if she tried to stay after dinner.

Marinette brightened up as she remembered she'd be seeing him pretty often now. While fighting evil super-villains as Ladybug and Cat Noir, at school, or maybe even on dates. She had never felt so full and happy in her life. She was finally with Adrien! The boy she had loved for over a year now! And she now knew he was also CAT NOIR her amazing crime-fighting partner. Her life had turned into a dream come true.

"So what have you two been doing?" Asked Tikki.

"I showed Mari around the house." Adrien replied with a smile. However, Adrien's smile turned into a slight smirk. "What have _you_ guys been doing?"

Plagg and Tikki turned to look at each other for a split second, both trying to fight a light blush from appearing on their cheeks, before Tikki replied, "Plagg taught me how to play a few songs on the piano."

"Really?!" Asked Adrien surprised. He had originally thought they'd just float around being all awkward.

Tikki nodded with a slightly shy smile. Adrien and Marinette gazed at Plagg who nodded as well also acting slightly timid.

Adrien and Marinette grinned.

"Adrien, dinner's ready!" Natalie called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Adrien called back before glancing at the two girls. "By the way, there's probably a heap of cheese in the meal due to _someone_. Now I have to have cheese in almost every meal!...You don't mind do you?"

Marinette giggled as she shook her head. "No, I'm good with that, what about you Tikki?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not a big fan of cheese, but I'll try a bit." Tikki replied with a shrug.

Plagg grinned, "It's settled then."

"Okay. Let's go." Adrien stated as he opened his bag for Plagg to fly into. Marinette did the same and both kwami's flew into their hiding places. Then they all made their way downstairs.

Once they arrived at the table. The first question that popped up into Marinette's mind was, "Why is the table so long?"

Adrien shrugged, trying not to let his slight sadness show, "My father likes it that way."

Marinette looked from the chair on one side of the table then all the way to the other and frowned sympathetically. Did he seriously have dinner like this?

Adrien noticed Marinette glance at the chairs and grinned sheepishly. "I can move them if you like…"

"Yeah, I don't think we'll even be able to talk to each other if we keep the chairs as they are." Marinette stated, smiling with a tinge of sadness.

Adrien nodded in agreement as he grabbed one of the chairs and moved it to the side of the table. Marinette walk over to the other chair and did the same, moving the chair to the side opposite Adrien's. "Much better." Said Marinette as she finished.

"Definitely." Adrien responded as they both sat down.

Then Natalie strode in and looked at the two, noting that they both had moved the seats. She had known Adrien would allow Marinette to stay over for dinner. Natalie had found it obvious that they liked each other, although she wasn't too sure if Gabriel knew about it too. After the number of times, Marinette had stuttered and empathised 'AS A FRIEND', she would be blind to believe her. She had also begun to notice that Adrien always used a lot more effort to convince his father to let him go places if Marinette was coming too.

"Hi." Marinette greeted slightly nervously. Natalie sighed as her expression softened the slightest bit. "I expected you'd stay, so I made extra."

Marinette smiled, "Thanks."

Natalie nodded stiffly then left.

"She doesn't seem to mind at all, although she never really does. It's my father who hates me spending time with friends." Adrien told her looking down.

Adrien noticed Marinette was giving him a pitiful look and he quickly decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I-"

Then Natalie came back in holding two plates of very fancy looking pasta. Marinette watched it as it came closer to her. It looked _so_ different from what dinner at her home looked like. The dinners she ate, anyone could tell they were homemade and they usually didn't look too neat. However, the dish being bought towards her looked like a meal only created for the looks.

They both thanked Natalie as she placed the food in front of them, but Natalie didn't give them any registration that she'd even heard them. Then she left as quickly as she came. Marinette frowned she seemed so emotionless, although she knew that probably wasn't the case.

Marinette looked down at her plate and then looked at Adrien who smiled. She smiled back. Then examined her food. Marinette smirked at the excessive amount of cheese on Adrien's plate. Adrien hadn't been kidding about Plagg's cheese addiction.

Although the pasta looked pretty good, it was a bit…small. Most of the time she ate double the size of this meal due to her being Ladybug, which took a lot of effort. Her parents still couldn't understand how she ate so much without gaining any weight. Adrien was Cat Noir, he did the same amount of work as she did. He should probably be eating more than this…

Marinette looked up at Adrien again, however this time instead of a smile on his face, his face showed a clear look of anxiety. "Don't you want it? I could try to make something else for you if you don't."

He heard Plagg chuckle from inside his bag and frowned. He wasn't _that _bad.

"Oh, no. It's fine." Marinette exclaimed, quickly. Adrien looked relieved as he picked up his folk. Marinette did the same with a smile. Adrien's folk was just about to touch the food before Plagg shot out of his bag and literally scooped up the Parmesan cheese from the top, greedily chucking it into his mouth.

Adrien put his folk back down and leaned his face on his palm. He frowned, totally unimpressed by Plagg's manners. Yes, he did do this pretty often, but there were guests over! Couldn't he at least eat it with a bit of grace!

Marinette and Tikki both watched with wide eyes as Plagg ate all the cheese off the top in seconds then sat down on the table with a content smile. Then he looked at the two girls' shocked faces and looked around himself curiously. Why were they so surprised?

Then Tikki laughed and Marinette smirked.

"Why, Plagg?!" Groaned Adrien as he put a hand to his forehead.

Plagg grinned. "I was hungry. I don't see anything wrong with eating when I'm hungry."

Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg as he picked up his folk. Marinette giggled as she scooped up some pasta and tried some. It tasted great like it had come from an Italian restaurant. "It's really good. Tikki, do you want to try some?"

"Sure, why not." Tikki replied as she flew closer to the dish. Marinette then stifled a giggle as Tikki tried to get a strand of pasta without getting it all over herself or the table. It took her quite a few seconds but she eventually did it… Well, mostly. She still had a bit of pasta around her mouth.

"Tikki, you've got a little something…" Marinette informed Tikki, trying hard to hold back a chuckle at the look of embarrassment on Tikki's face. Tikki licked around her mouth. "Did I get it?"

Marinette nodded cheerfully. Tikki looked at the others just in time to see Plagg grab a stray piece of cheese from Adrien's plate with Adrien just watching disapprovingly. Tikki tried not to giggle as she flew over to Plagg. "Where's your manners Plagg?" Tikki asked with a smile.

"I don't have any." Responded Plagg as he quickly grabbed another shred of cheese off Adrien's plate making him scowl.

Plagg smiled as Tikki's sugary laugh filled his ears. Then Tikki sat down next to him. Making him panic for no reason and start to blush. Tikki glanced at Marinette and Adrien who didn't seem to be paying any attention to her and Plagg as they talked about what she believed to be Marinette's designing, though it was hard to tell.

Then she looked back at Plagg who was looking at her with a warm smile that made her feel weak. "You know I really have missed you, sugarcube."

Tikki suddenly found it hard to breathe as her heart rate picked up and she blushed harder than she ever had before. She had now become a flustered mess. "I-I m-missed you too!" Tikki squeaked in response, her face as hot as an oven.

Plagg blushed scarlet as he watched Tikki. She seemed nervous, although he knew better than to think it was because of him. Tikki meant the world to him. HE LOVED HER MORE THAN CHEESE! AND HE _LOVED _CHEESE! He knew he had fallen way too deep and knew he would love her forever, no matter what happened. This scared Plagg quite a bit. He felt so much for Tikki and knew he was just begging to get hurt by falling in love with her. However, it would be impossible not to! She was so kind, responsible and cheerful. Whereas he was lazy, cocky and selfish.

Plagg cursed himself for his shyness as he looked away from Tikki and spotted a piece of shredded cheese on Adrien's plate. This time he wasn't really hungry, he had been satisfied with the cheese he'd already had. However, he didn't know what else to say or do! His face felt like it was on fire and he had reasons to believe he was having a nervous breakdown. He needed to do one of the things he was best at, and that was being greedy.

Without another thought, Plagg grabbed the piece of cheese and stuffed it into his mouth, hoping the heat in his face would just go away.

Adrien glanced at Plagg about to glare at him for being so greedy. He DID NOT need every single shred. However, when Adrien looked over at Plagg, he didn't have the same satisfied grin he'd had the last few times. Instead, his cheeks were bright red as he self-consciously chewed on the cheese.

He didn't look like he even cared about the cheese. He looked so nervous and honestly maybe even slightly scared.

Plagg then noticed Adrien was watching him and turned his green eyes to him. Plagg could feel Tikki's eyes on him as he gulped and turned back to her. He really shouldn't have been thinking all that negative stuff. It was enough to push him over the edge.

Tikki playfully rolled her eyes at Plagg, "I'm surprised Adrien hasn't attacked you yet."

"He did once." Responded Plagg with a grin, trying his best to calm his racing heart and thoughts.

"Wait, really?!" Asked Tikki her eyes widening. Adrien definitely didn't seem like the one to attack someone, especially over something as minor as food.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit." Continued Plagg sheepishly. "Basically, Adrien got a dish of pan-fried cheese for dinner. He was complaining to me that it was somehow my fault (which it wasn't). Then I got bored of his lecture and reached out to grab a chunk of cheese from his plate, but he tried to smack my hand away, but missed and ended up accidentally slapping me in the face. Adrien apologised to me for weeks after that and gave me so much good cheese. So in the end, I was actually kind of happy he'd slapped me." Plagg finished with a fond chuckle.

Tikki smiled. She was unhappy about her precious Plagg getting hurt, although she could understand that it had been an accident and Plagg didn't seem at all unhappy.

"I bet you milked it as best you could." Tikki smirked.

Plagg just grinned, making Tikki roll her eyes again.

Plagg often dramatised stuff just to get cheese, however that time he hadn't. Adrien had been so guilty, he had literally been close to tears when he realised what he'd done. He wouldn't do that to Adrien, despite his love for cheese. Although Adrien got him cheese anyway. A LOT OF CHEESE.

Tikki sighed with a shake of her head, "I don't understand why you like cheese so much."

"Wait, is that jealously I hear, sugarcube?" Plagg teased, leaning up to her with a sly smile.

Tikki's eyes widened in horror as she leaned away due to nerves. "H-huh."

Then Tikki shook her head again trying to act as if she wasn't jealous of Plagg's cheese. She knew it was crazy, but when Plagg hugged pieces of cheese, she had this bad habit of wishing the cheese was her.

"Seriously Plagg, me jealous of cheese? Come on." Tikki responded with a roll of her eyes. Although she looked away to hide her face because it may just give herself away.

"Whatever you say, Tikki." Plagg said with a shake of his head as he grinned. He knew perfectly well that she WASN'T and would NEVER be JEALOUS of HIS CHEESE! He was of course just playing. The horrified look on Tikki's face was a bit alarming though. Did she really dislike him that much or did she just hate the idea of being a piece of cheese? Plagg was then pulled out of his _deep_ thoughts as he heard rustling sounds behind him. He turned around to see both Adrien and Marinette standing up.

His eyes widened slightly as he realised Marinette and Adrien had finished their food. This meant they were leaving. TIKKI WAS LEAVING!

"I think it's time for me to go…" Marinette stated with a sad smile.

Adrien nodded, looking down.

"M-Maybe, you could come to my house sometime." Marinette suggested nervously.

"Yeah!" Adrien responded enthusiastically. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure, i-if you want."

"I'll come to your house after Chinese. I'm sure my father won't notice I'm gone." Adrien told her eagerly.

"That sounds great!" Marinette replied with a warm smile, making Adrien grin happily.

Then Adrien recalled that Plagg and Tikki were still there and had gotten no say in these plans, however, he highly doubted they would mind. He turned to the two kwami's who were both staring at him and Marinette as they sat on the table. Adrien smiled joyfully as he noticed they were sitting quite a bit closer together than he'd last seen them. Sure they were 'best friends', however best friends didn't really look so nervous when simply sitting next to each other.

Adrien glanced at Marinette who was giving the powerful kwami's a gentle smile. Adrien and Marinette met gazes. Then both their smiles turning into smirks. There was no way the two kwami's hadn't heard their conversation, yet they were still huddled next to each other without moving. They must have known perfectly well that they had to separate, however they stayed exactly as they were.

"Come on, Tikki." Marinette said in a gentle tone.

Tikki hesitantly nodded, before glancing at Plagg again, who gave her a slightly shy smile. Tikki smiled tentatively back before flying over to Marinette.

"See you tomorrow." Marinette said with a small smile as she began to walk out of the room and towards the door.

"Bye, my lady." Adrien replied with a wink as he continued to walk beside her.

Marinette blushed lightly. "Silly kitty."

This made Adrien grin.

Then they reached the door. Adrien, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for Marinette and Tikki. "Bye, Tikki." Plagg said with a small wave.

"Bye, Plagg." Tikki responded, returning his wave. Then Tikki hid in Marinette's bag as they both left the mansion together.


End file.
